The present disclosure relates to a battery pack and an electric working machine, and to the corresponding devices.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4547036 discloses a battery pack that is attached to an electric power tool. The battery pack includes therein an FET (i.e., field-effect transistor), and a heat sink.